The Sweetest Thing
by DCFanatic4life
Summary: Dolph tweeted that AJ's lips were the sweetest place on Earth, but he was lying...there was one spot even sweeter...One-shot...


**Disclaimer: I do not own the people or characters depicted in this story. The characters belong to WWE, and the people own themselves. This story is rated M, people, and it's rated M for a reason. This is a story that will contain sexual content. It's not completely explicit, but there is sexual content in it. If you're too young, turn yourself right around and get out of here...or read at your own risk, but you've been warned, this is not a drill!**

* * *

A/N: So, I've been sitting on this fic for a while, wondering if I should post it or not, I wrote it months ago, and was very hesitant to post it because, if you know me, you know I don't do well with writing smut. I finally worked up the courage to revise it (it was probably too dirty), and post it for you all. It's based off the tweet where Dolph said that AJ's lips were the sweetest place on Earth (I miss them). Anyways, yeah, that's all you need to know.

Again, this story is rated M for a reason. So I hope you enjoy, and if you want to leave a review, you can go right ahead and do so, if you want to be brutal, I can handle it, have you seen how many stories I have, there have been a few brutal ones.

* * *

While he said the sweetest place on Earth was AJ's lips, that was a lie.

The sweetest place on Earth was actually between her thighs, at least it was judging from her moans, thrusts, and tiny hands threading through his hair. But he very well couldn't say that on Twitter of all places. People were already speculating as to the nature of their relationship, and he knew that flirting with her was dangerous, that people might see through the character-driven façade they put up, and call them out for it, and honestly, it was the sneaking around that made it so hot in the first place.

Nobody knew they were even together, although he couldn't exactly define what they were. They'd been sleeping together for a few weeks now, maybe a month at this point, either way, he'd never fucked anyone who could actually keep up with him, but some of her crazy onscreen persona must have translated to her bedroom prowess because she constantly left him deeply satisfied. There was a knock at his bedroom door and he eagerly jumped up from his bed to answer the door.

"Hey," AJ said, looking both ways down the hallway before she launched herself into his arms. Dolph stumbled backwards a little as her legs wrapped themselves around his torso. He was already semi-hard thinking about her naked body earlier, but to have her pressed against him, wearing tiny shorts and a tank top, her Converse digging into his ass, he could feel himself getting harder by the second. She kissed him deeply as he cupped her ass, giving her leverage so she could deepen the kiss. She moaned into his mouth before pulling away breathlessly, resting her forehead against his.

"I could not wait to get away from Kaitlyn," AJ told him, peppering his cheeks with kisses, then nipping at his earlobe. "She wanted dinner, she wanted to go out and dance, _dance_, I don't even know why I went along with it, I don't even know why she wanted to do that, I think she's bored. I should have told her I was busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"Fucking your brains out," AJ told him before capturing his lips in another searing kiss. Dolph carried them into his bedroom, not breaking this kiss until his shins hit the bed. She pulled away, tugging on his bottom lip as he did so, then squealed as he tossed her on the bed. He grabbed her right foot, slipping off her signature Chucks, then grabbed her left foot and did the same. He kissed her ankle, licking a little around the bone before he started kissing down her leg. Being as petite as she was, it didn't take him long to be kneeling on the bed with his face in front of her shorts.

He bent down and kissed her sweet spot, pressing his lips firmly until he could feel her wetness seep through her panties and her shorts. She moaned a little bit and he let his tongue come back into play, licking upwards, making her clothes brush up against her sensitive spots, making her lift off the bed a little bit. The sensation felt wonderful, but she knew what he could do with his tongue when there were no clothes between them.

"You're already wet, I can taste it," he said, coming up and hovering over her, his hands on either side of her head as he looked down at her. She had her eyes closed and she was whimpering as her fingers slipped down past her waistband and into her shorts. He glanced down at her, watching as the fabric tightened around her hand with so little space. She fingered herself, trying to get herself off. He tsk'ed her, grabbing her hand and bringing it out of her panties and up to his mouth. He licked her fingers, sucking them into his mouth. "I've been waiting for this all night."

"Dolph," she breathed, her eyes fluttering open.

"Did you think about me through dinner?" he asked her, his voice distorted as he kept her fingers in his mouth, his long tongue swirling between her digits, cleaning them all up and enjoying the taste of her. The first time he went down on her, he was intoxicated, and he would swear he spent hours between her legs, licking, sucking, coming back up a sloppy mess from his greedy intake of her fluids. She'd licked his face off, her tongue flicking out like a snake's, reveling in her own taste.

"I always think about you," she told him, her eyes still not open. Dolph leaned down and kissed the underside of her chin.

"Were you wet all through dinner?"

"Do you want me to tell you yes?" she asked. "Would that make you harder?"

"I don't know, check," he told her, thrusting his pelvis against her, grinding against her, their clothes creating just enough friction to make them both squeeze their eyes shut as she quickly pulled his fingers from his mouth and grabbed his neck, bringing him down so she could kiss him again.

She thrust up into him and he couldn't resist her rhythm as she wrapped her legs around him, bringing him down so she could feel him rubbing against her, probably stimulating her enough to where she would cum at any moment. He didn't want it just yet. He wanted to fuck her thoroughly before he got a taste of her. He liked have his face buried in her when she came, her legs wrapped around him, holding him close so he couldn't escape, not that he wanted to, not at all.

"Dolph, oh God," she grunted as he put a little more force into it, making sure he did hit her spot. "Oh God, yes, don't stop."

"Sorry, babycakes, not like this," he told her, kissing her nose chastely. "I don't even have you naked yet."

"You're such a tease," she told him, biting her lip as she finally opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"You didn't really answer my question, were you wet during dinner? Did you picture me throwing everything off the table and fucking you right there? You like everything a little crazy, don't you? You would have loved it if we did it there, with your legs up in the air and my tongue buried inside you."

"Stop," she moaned, pushing at his chest, "you're such a tease, you're so mean to me."

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her neck, making her giggle softly when he hit her ticklish spot. He loved it when she laughed. She was playful and fun, and the fact he could say dirty things to her while she giggled made him…well, he liked it. He trailed his tongue down her body, tasting the slick sweat developing from the heat their friction was causing. She still had her tank top on, but no bra so her nipples were prominent through her shirt. He sucked one into his mouth, wetting her tank top. With the added barrier, he was able to bite down a little bit, causing AJ to jump a little bit. He laughed as pull away, licking once at her nipple before moving to the other side.

When he pulled away, AJ quickly sat up a little and pulled her tank top off, leaving her topless on the bed. The first time they'd fallen into bed together, she'd been nervous, shy almost. She'd told him repeatedly she wasn't well-endowed, as if he didn't have eyes. He'd told her repeatedly he didn't care because she was gorgeous, and he wasn't lying. When she'd finally removed her bra, he thought she was even more beautiful than he could have imagined. Her insecurities and vulnerability had taken his breath away, and her breasts were his 2nd favorite place on her body.

She laid back down on the bed as he went to work on her breasts again. She was perfect, lying there, topless in front of him. He'd been with women before who owned their bodies, who flaunted themselves, leaving little to the imagination, but AJ, she had this certain way about her where she could be sexy without needing to show a lot of skin, but when you unwrapped the present, it was sexier than anything you could ever see.

Her hand snuck down into her panties again, but he swatted them away. She wasn't getting off on her fingers. Instead, he flipped over so she could take control. The height difference was something of a disadvantage at times, but they made it work, and he liked that he could envelope her nearly completely. He often felt protective of her, and knowing she could tuck right into him was comforting.

AJ loved taking charge. He didn't know if she had done that with her other lovers, didn't really care, but he loved it. She scraped her fingers lightly down his chest, faint red streaks showing where her fingers had just been. Once, she'd done it a little too hard on his side, and he'd had a match on Raw with one lone line down his side, though nobody really noticed. She scraped her fingers over her previous marks before lowering herself to his chest. She teased his nipples with her tongue, then trailed that tongue down to his abs, circling each other, the air making his stomach convulse.

She reached his boxers, and she grabbed him hard, stroking it through the fabric. Her mouth was always so wet, overactive spit glands she'd told him once, and he groaned and threw his head back as she reached to his waistband and swiftly pulled his boxers down. She stood up and grabbed them, nearly ripping them off his body before she got back to the task at hand.

She was great at giving head. She told him he was the most well-endowed guy she'd been with (a pride booster that one was), so he'd been doubly impressed by her skills. She had no gag reflex, which came in handy every now and then. She loved doing things slowly, just to torture him. He would thrust up in anticipation and she would put her hand on his thigh to slow him down.

"I'm not into face fucking," she told him with a wink during their second time and he'd tried to grab the back of her head and force her down. He loved the way she talked in the bedroom now. The first few times, she'd been so shy, he'd practically had to coax her through, but once she realized this was a two-way street, that they could both enjoy this and both take charge, her geek goddess persona swiftly changed into a sex goddess.

She pulled away from him, a thin line of spittle still connecting her mouth with him as she licked her lips. "Did you get off thinking about me tonight?" she asked. "Did you think about me coming here and sucking you off until you came down my throat?"

"No way, I saved it all for you," he told her through lazy eyes.

She ran her tongue along her teeth. "If I let you cum in my mouth, will you still be able to fuck me?" And sometimes she acted like the innocent girl-next-door the world thought she was. She brushed her hair out of her face, giving him a light, angelic smile that was marred by the fact she was still stroking him.

"Get up here," he told her, "you're getting it first then you can clean me up."

"Yum," she told him, as he sat up and pulled her into his lap. She ground against him a little bit. He growled at her, pushing her away so she was kneeling with her legs on either side of him.

"Get those shorts off so I can bury my face in you."

"So demanding," she told him, getting off the bed and turning around so her pert ass was facing him. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes doe-like as she started to slip her shorts and underwear down her legs. It wasn't long before they were around her knees, and Dolph couldn't wait any longer. He'd been dying for a taste all day, and if he didn't get what he wanted soon, he might die of starvation.

She surprised him by turning around and slowly lowering herself down on him, bringing his head down to kiss him as she did so. She was always so tight and hot. The first time they'd fucked, he'd had to go slow so she could accommodate him. He felt sorry for whomever had come before, actually, no, he felt sorry for AJ having never had someone like him before. He loved burying himself inside her, feeling her contract around him, trying to fit him into the tight space. Fucking her was out of this world unreal.

She finally seated herself in him, but she was tiny and didn't really have the leverage to ride him in this seated position. Dolph took charge again and stood them up, rushing them against the wall, still connected as her back pressed against the painted wall. Her legs hung at his sides, his body pressing against hers holding her up against the wall. Her head was thrown back, her hair covering half her face as her arms lazily held onto him. He reached up and cradled her head with his right hand as his left braced himself against the wall. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it was getting the job done for now.

"Yes! You're so good, oh my God, why haven't we been fucking for years!" She always seemed to mention that somewhere during sex. He wondered it himself. He wasn't "too athletic" for AJ. In fact, she liked that. He grabbed her leg to wrap it around him as he grabbed her waist, pulling her tight against him as he swung them around to the bed, falling against it as she fell on her back. He grabbed her legs, pulling her right one up so it rested on his shoulder so he could get at her.

"I'm so close," she told him, "keep going, keep going!"

"God, I want to stay inside you forever."

"Cum in me, just cum in me," she told him. She was on the pill, and they were both clean and he loved going bareback with her. There was something so animalistic about, like he was claiming her for his, even though they had no clue what they were right now. She was his, and he'd be damned if he let anyone take her away from him. Whatever that meant, they could figure it out later.

"God, I'm close," he grunted. Their words ceased, simply becoming sounds that neither one was really listening to. When they reached the precipice and let themselves go, he immediately went back down to his favorite spot on her body.

He let his tongue do all the work on her this time, cleaning her up, bringing her to another climax. She was on the verge of another one and she screamed, "Oh my God, I love you!"

Dolph pulled away, the bottom of his face gleaming in the light and he looked at the girl laying wantonly in front of him, her entire body flushed and pink and sweaty. Her hair was a mess around her head and her eyes were closed. "What did you just say?"

"Huh?" AJ opened her eyes, "Dolph, please, I'm about to cum, I need it, please give it to me, don't tease now."

"You said you loved me," he told her, his eyes widening. "You…you love me…"

"I…"

"AJ, do you love me?" he asked her, slowly moving up her body so he was hovering over her face. "Do you…love me?"

"Yes," she admitted. "Yeah, I love you. I love this, and yeah, I love you."

"I love you too," he told her, kissing her hard, not caring that he was smearing their combined fluids all over her face. She deepened the kiss, meeting his tongue with her, and tasting them together more acutely, it was almost kind of sweet in a really dirty way that their first kiss as a couple in love included their essences. He pulled away and leaned down so his forehead was touching hers. "Your lips aren't the sweetest place on Earth."

"They're not?" she asked. "So what is?"

"I'll show you."


End file.
